FFXIclopedia:Guide d'édition
catégorie:Guides __TOC__ Introduction The FFXIclopedia is a wiki, which means that anyone can easily edit any unprotected page and save those changes immediately to that page. Editing a FFXIclopedia page is not very hard. Simply click on the "edit" tab at the top of a FFXIclopedia page. This will bring you to a new page with a text box containing the editable text of the original page. If you just want to experiment, please do so in the sandbox; not here. You should write a short summary in the small field below the edit-box. When you have finished, press the Show Preview button to see how your changes will look. You can also see the difference between the page with your edits and the previous version of the page by pressing the Show Changes button. If you're satisfied with what you see, press the Save page button. Your changes will immediately be visible to other FFXIclopedia users. You can also click on the "Discussion" tab to see the corresponding talk page, which contains comments about the page from other FFXIclopedia users. Click on the "+'''" tab to add a new section, or edit the page in the same way as an article page. You should remember to sign your messages on talk pages, but you should '''not sign edits you make to regular articles. In page histories, the software keeps track of which user makes each change. See also the page for some templates which can be used. Neutrality Please remember when editing articles that this site is for factual information regarding the Final Fantasy XI universe and is intended to be used as a source database. Please do not populate the articles with opinions regarding your personal feelings about a topic. Ex: XX race stinks at XX job. If there are multiple points of view regarding a topic, and you feel that the content would be suitable for an article, please be sure to present both sides of the argument and give a neutral point of view on the topic. Ex: The pros and cons to meleeing RDMs. Case Also, please remember, when creating links, case matters. If you create a link in one instance where a letter is capitalized, and another where it is not, they will be two separate links. Please be consistent. Otherwise, we poor sysops need to go back and edit all the mislinks. ^^; There are steps around this, though. Case only matters after the first word. For example "case" and "Case" will link to the same page, but "Case test" and "Case Test" will not. Creating A New Article * To create a new page: *# Create a link to it on some other (related) page. *# Save that page. *# Click on the link you just made. The new page will open for editing. *Or put http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/''YOUR ARTICLE NAME'' in the address bar of your browser and click the edit tab. Tips on editing FFXIclopedia articles Always use a neutral point of view. FFXIclopedia is not a soapbox. The only exception to this is you create your own guide and place the text at the top. Link to your article from other articles. After making a new page, it's a good idea to use the What links here feature to check the pages that already link to your new page. Make sure that all the links are referring to your page in the right context. You should also use the search feature to find occurrences of the title of your new page—and possible variants thereof—so that you can create appropriate links. Minor edits When editing an article page on this site, a logged-in user can mark that edit as being "minor". Minor edits generally mean spelling corrections, formatting, and minor rearrangement of text. It can also be used to mark the removal of vandalism. Multilingual FFXIclopedia Multilingual Links FFXIclopedia is published in five different languages: English, French, German, Japanese and Spanish. It is possible to link to the same page in each different language simply by placing an interwiki link on the page you are editing. The interwiki link will appear on the left side of the screen just below the toolbox. Please note, it is not possible to link to the other language version if it has not already been created in the other wiki. Please also note, these are totally separate wiki databases, and thus the pages do not exist in the other languages unless they were actually created. To create the interwiki language link, place the cross-wiki link at the top of the page. The format is: language designation:name of page. Be sure to use the name of the page as it appears in the other language. Thus, on the Main Page, for example: :English: en:Main Page :German: de:Hauptseite :French: fr:Accueil :Japanese: ja:メインページ :Spanish: es:Portada Multilingual Images The images for each language database are completely separate. In order to access an image in the other language wikis, a new image will need to be updated to that database. Currently, Square Enix supports the following languages: English, French, German and Japanese. Therefore, it is possible to obtain copies of the images from the game in each of these languages. However, Square Enix does not currently support Spanish as a language in the game. At this time, FFXIclopedia is using English language images for the Spanish language FFXIclopedia. Wiki markup The wiki markup is the syntax system you can use to format a FFXIclopedia page. In the left column of the table below, you can see what effects are possible. In the right column, you can see how those effects were achieved. In other words, to make text look like it looks in the left column, type it in the format you see in the right column. You may want to keep this page open in a separate browser window for reference. If you want to try out things without danger of doing any harm, you can do so in the Sandbox. Try opening the Sandbox in a separate window or tab and keeping this page open for reference. Article Formatting Links and URLs Uploading Images Uploading images to the Wiki is allowed. When adding new pictures, please be sure to follow the Image Policy. Please be aware that when taking screenshots from FFXI on a PS2 that extraneous EXIF data gets put into the header of the image. What this does, is prevents the Wiki from creating a thumbnail image, and causes thumbnails to look like a black box. To work around this, before uploading an image, open the image in any image editing software (Photoshop, Gimp, etc) and save the file with a new name. This will rewrite the EXIF data and allow the Wiki to show thumbnail images properly. Images Only images that have been uploaded to FFXIclopedia can be used, images linked from external sites are not supported. To upload images, use the . You can find the uploaded image on the . Character Formatting Missing Material Can't find what you are looking for? Go to our Requests Page. Click the edit button at the top of the page and type in your request at the bottom the list in the edit box. Be sure to number your request by putting a "''# ''" before your request so that we can differentiate each request. At some point in the future, another user will see your request and add the necessary content for you. Moving Material See Discussion of Redirects Having reviewed Wikipedia's policy regarding the GFDL and Redirects, the Sysops of this site have agreed to use the following guidelines to ensure attribution of contributor's works on FFXIclopedia: The primary method for moving material should be by use of the Move template. Add this code: replacing "" with the properly spelled page name on the page to nominate to be moved. This nominates the page to be moved by an FFXIclopedia Administrator. Special thanks to Wikipedia:How to edit a page guide. Deleting Material Please see FFXIclopedia:Guide de suppression. See Also *FFXIclopedia:Comment utiliser les templates et autres astuces d'édition